The purpose of the Columbia Center for Career Development in Reproductive Sciences (CCCDRS) is to create an overall programmatic environment and mindset within the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology aimed at the recruitment, training, career development and retention of new clinician scientists. This program will aim to strengthen the Department's commitment to develop a highly competent interacting cadre of junior faculty in OB/GYN and Women's Health. The CCCDRS builds on Institutional assets and on the Center for Reproductive Sciences (CRS) which has an active faculty, structure and training process for both basic and clinical investigators. It also integrates our previous experience with the now discontinued Sloane scholars program, a similar but less comprehensive training program in the department of OB/GYN. Through CRS and other internationally reputed Columbia faculty with whom the Department and CRS interact, we have assembled an extremely rich research environment for the CCCDRS. In this revised proposal, the number of faculty mentors has been reduced to 21 primary mentors to maximize the focus on career development in academic OB/GYN. We have chosen to channel the investigation of trainees into 4 major women's health-related areas: Perinatology and development; reproductive endocrinology and infertility; brain-reproductive hormonal interactions; reproductive oncology. Eight clinical advisors will also be available to facilitate a translational approach from our emphasis on basic science. Mentors and advisors have been chosen with great care and with the criteria of a) first rate funded research of relevance to reproduction and women's health, b) track record in training, particularly MD's, and c) interaction with the CRS and OB/GYN Department. A sizeable internal pool of candidates is currently available for the CCCDRS and an external pool will be recruited through advertising and promotion. We presently have at least 2 internal candidates. Substantial institutional support exists for this training program as well as a firm Departmental financial commitment. The OB/GYN Department assumes fiscal responsibility for the CRS and is firmly committed to this program which will foster the training of junior faculty. It is envisioned that the success of the CCCDRS is aligned with the academic accomplishments of the Department as well as the future of our specialty; ultimately, the maturation of this cadre of clinician scientists, our future leaders, will ensure the success for the progress in academic OB/GYN and women's health related topics.